My Real Father
by muggleborn.dragon.ryder
Summary: What if Stoick wasn't Hiccup's father at all? What if Hiccup had been born to Valhallarama and...someone else? Rated T for angst and the occasional instance of language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter one! XD I will think of more chapters later but for right now, I'm just pleased I got this one done.**

* * *

Toothless bounded over and happily licked Hiccup's cheek, effectively waking him up.

Hiccup laughed, rubbing the spit away. "Augh, Toothless! How many times have I told you not to— Suddenly, his mood evaporated and a curious expression overtook him; it was strangely sad, yet also glowing with happiness.

"Oh, yeah," he mused. "Today's…well, the day Dad wanted to talk to me, huh?"

Toothless nodded.

Hiccup sighed, a little nervous. "Okay, there, bud. Let's go."

Toothless bounded downstairs after Hiccup, happy to go anywhere with his human.

Hiccup and Stoick had started a weekly ritual of riding their dragons together, and, if they could make themselves be heard above the wind current (which Stoick was remarkably good at) they carried on a conversation and sometimes, that conversation turned sour.

Not "sour", exactly, but…well, last Sunday had resulted in a fight and Hiccup had ended up flying out towards open sea, farther, getting Toothless to easily outstrip Thornado so Stoick could not catch up.

This week, Stoick had requested they have a serious talk during the ride.

Hiccup had agreed, but now he began to wonder; what did Stoick want from him?

* * *

Hiccup headed outside to see Stoick, getting ready to climb onto Thornado. He greeted his son with a smile and Hiccup gave him one in return, saddling up Toothless and stumbling a little on his prosthetic as he made to get on.

Stoick and Hiccup took off, wind roaring in their ears and Stoick steered closer to Hiccup. "Hiccup, I wanted to talk to you…"

"I know," Hiccup repeated slowly. "About what?"

There was a long silence.

"Hiccup…"

"Hiccup…"

"You know I care about you very deeply," Stoick said, speaking formally. "You know I care about you…right, Hiccup?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah…"

"Well, I care about you as much as a real father would," Stoick said gently. "Because…I'm not your real father."

Hiccup stared at Stoick for a second; it was true they shared no family resemblance.

Hiccup was short and skinny and Stoick was tall and unnaturally large.

Stoick was tough and bloodthirsty and entirely fearless; Hiccup was weak and harbored no love for killing.

In the end, they were just too different; too different to fully understand each other or care about each other.

If only Stoick was lying…

Hiccup gripped Toothless' reins harder. "You're lying."

Stoick bit his lip gravely. "I wish I was," he told his son somberly. "Yet we can't ignore the past. We can't ignore the fact that you are not my son. You belong to…someone else."

"So…was Mom still…my mom?"

"Val? Oh, yes. Val was your birth mother."

Hiccup swallowed. "If you are telling the truth…which, it'd be a very long shot if you were…then who was my real father?"

"Hiccup," Stoick swallowed, "your real father was Alvin the Treacherous."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And say hello to some healthy angst...!**

**P.S: Sorry I switched POVs so much in this chapter, I try never to do that but I'm having trouble deciding: Hiccup's POV or no?**

* * *

Hiccup gasped and released his grip on Toothless' reins, throwing himself back in horror; and he suddenly found he was hurtling towards earth.

Toothless realized there was no rider on his back and plunged towards earth, too.

He caught Hiccup just in time.

Hiccup numbly fixed his prosthetic back to his pedal and gripped Toothless' reins harder than ever.

"I'm done," he mumbled quietly, then flew toward open sea, away from his father…or was it his father after all?

* * *

**(Hiccup's POV)**

When I came home, Dad – or should I still call him that? – was tending the fire, his back to me, shoulders slumped.

I didn't care. I wasn't in the mood to talk.

I ignored him and headed for the stairs, crawling up on my hands and knees.

"Hiccup," Dad said quietly, except Dad did not do anything quietly. "I just want you to think long and hard about what I told you today. Ok?"

I didn't reply; instead, I slammed my door shut, then flopped down on my bed, thinking of Alvin.

Alvin the Treacherous…my father? No way. We didn't even LOOK alike, for one thing. I mean, he was beefy and I was…not.

He was all tough and bloodthirsty and my form of killing left something to be desired, mostly because I didn't have one.

But, whispered a small, doubting voice in my head, that's the same problems you have with your dad…or Stoick. You guys don't look alike, either.

I shoved that thought out of my head; I needed time alone to think.

* * *

**(No one's POV)**

After a while, Hiccup walked downstairs, his head clouded with thoughts he'd never wanted to think.

"Dad…" He started to say, then stopped.

Stoick turned. "Yes?"

Hiccup swallowed; this was not easy to do. "Why did you let me believe you were my father…? For so long…?" The words fell from his tongue and he sucked in a breath, choking back tears, praying his father wouldn't…

Stoick's face was full of pain as he began. "When Alvin was banished from Berk…"

_Alvin swung his hatchet, all rusted-over, at his chief's head. _

_Stoick's sixth sense kicked in and he whipped around, seeing Alvin's weapon just inches from his face…_

_Stoick's meaty hand grasped the hilt of his sword, and the sound of metal-on-metal resounded._

_Gobber and some of the other Vikings began keeping some of the other people at bay; they were rushing forward in a haste to help Alvin._

_The toddler – what was his name? – wandered into the battle, screaming, "Daddy! No! Don't die!" The fear was tangible in his voice; no matter how awful Alvin was, the child must be spared._

_Alvin did not respond to that remark, but he did yell, "Hiccup! Get out of me way!"_

_He now fought one-handed with his hatchet, grabbing Hiccup by the collar of his shirt and bodily throwing him farther away._

_Hiccup landed on his stomach, gasping for air from the impact, but that didn't matter; the child was safe._

_The other Vikings, who were itching to finish off Stoick, fought against Gobber, Bucket, and Mulch; the main ones keeping them at bay._

_The bloodbath started and bodies started appearing everywhere._

_Hiccup covered his head with his hands and curled into a tiny ball, but he did not get up because he was afraid._

_And when it was all over, and Stoick stood with a sword at Alvin's throat…_

"_I'm sorry it had to end this way," he said quietly. "I hereby banish you, Alvin, from Berk! And everyone who fought with him! Go!"_

_The people were allowed one boat; Stoick was not cruel enough to make them SWIM away. Surely they would drown._

"_Wait!" Alvin broke away from the leaving people. "My son! Where's my son?" The panic and fear were real in Alvin's voice; he had truly cared about Hiccup, once._

_Stoick held the squirming toddler in his arms._

"_Daddy!" Hiccup reached out a hand to Alvin and Alvin grasped his hand, making to pull him out of his chief's grip…_

"_No!" snapped Stoick. "You will not take this child with you! He has been subjected to a great enough trauma already on our shores and I am ashamed this had to happen. But, happen it did, and the most I can do for this poor boy is to keep him away from you and raise the child as if he were my own."_

"_No! You can't take my son away from me! You can't! You can't!" For the first time in his life, Alvin was practically in tears. "You have to give him back to me! That boy is my child!"_

"_And when he grows up, if he is not ready to join a man's fight, you will kill him," Stoick said calmly. "I know the way you work, Alvin."_

"_No, you're not taking him! You can't! You can't!"_

_Hiccup had spent the next few days crying, inconsolably; he just wanted his father back._

Hiccup stood, watching in horror as his father regaled the story. "You…took me away from him?"

"I did it for you, son," Stoick replied. "All these years I've been living in secret, biding my time, waiting for the right moment to tell you the truth. But the right moment never seemed to come, until now."

Hiccup swallowed. "You took me away. Why? It didn't make a difference, I'm still-"

Then he just said simply, "You took me away."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guys, I'm in trouble. Where do I take this? I have a few ideas lined up, of course and they will most likely make it into the story, but I have NO IDEA where this is going to go right now. Hiccup is just like, 'let me have angst!' Ok, now that I've gotten that out of the way...THANK YOU ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! **

**I'm glad you all enjoy it, even if some of you were surprised about Hiccup's real father...LOL.**

* * *

I swallowed. "You took me away." I kept repeating the line because everything in me was kind of shaking.

Dad just stared. "Hiccup…"

"Does he even know who I am?"

The question was abrupt, unplanned and unexpected by both of us.

"You took me away, does he even know who I _am_?"

"Of course not," D-Stoick said quietly. "Of course Alvin doesn't know who you really are. I'm sure he hasn't thought about that day in years."

"But…I'm so small, wouldn't he recognize me—

"No," Stoick intoned. "You were so small at birth your life expectancy was short. He must think you died a long time ago."

There was a silence.

"Hiccup, if you want to see him again, I don't blame you, but just know Alvin is a dangerous—

"He kidnapped me," I told him. "For Odin's sake, my own father kidnapped me and you think I want to meet him?"

There was another silence.

"Thor!" I said quietly. "I already know him. I don't need to."

Yet my opinion was forever changed; with Alvin as my father, nothing could be the same.

But I kept my deepest secret from the other teens, terrified they would judge me – or worse yet, abandon me – if they knew who I really was.

So, this was bad news for both me and Stoick.

It was bad news for me, because, well…who would WANT to be related to that guy? Stoick might be hard to please, but at least he cared about me…kinda.

And Stoick had never had a child; thus, there was no one to carry on the chiefly bloodline, meaning Spitelout would become chief when Stoick passed.

Then the honor would one day pass to Snotlout, by birth right. It wasn't me who was going to be the chief anymore.

That was okay, though. I had never wanted to be, anyway.

But even the dimmest of the teens started noticing that I was off; in dragon training classes, I was inattentive and flustered, and kept giving the wrong answers to questions.

Finally, I climbed on Toothless' back at the end of one class. "Take me away," I whispered. "Take me anywhere but here."

* * *

**(No One's POV)**

Alvin glanced up to see a speck in the sky. "Is that—

"A dragon," another Outcast confirmed. "Gotta be."

"Why isn't it attacking?"

The Outcast shrugged.

Annoyed, Alvin gripped his sword hilt. He didn't trust dragons; why should he? They'd been attacking his home for years.

Finally, the dragon swooped low and Alvin gasped in recognition: sure enough, it was a Night Fury!

He'd only ever met one person to ride one of those…

He suddenly shouted, "Catapults! Get the catapults!"

The Outcasts rushed to the catapults and Alvin himself rushed over to the cannon; he was sure THAT would take the dragon down.

He shot flaming rock after flaming rock at the dragon, and was finally rewarded: the dragon's prosthetic fin caught and began to smoke, and the dragon fell down…down…down…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, I may take a break from this story, because I'm working on four other stories as well. Not to mention I have NO IDEA WHERE TO TAKE THIS!**

* * *

Excited, Alvin quickly took his hands off the lever and rushed over to the dragon, who was moaning pathetically.

"Oh, shut up, you great black beast," Alvin murmured, kicking out savagely at the dragon.

"You leave him alone!" shouted the dragon conqueror, detaching his prosthetic from the metal pedal and stepping right up in front of the dragon, hands on his hips, glaring up at Alvin the Treacherous. "Leave him alone."

Alvin chuckled. "Dragon conqueror."

He shoved Hiccup down onto the ground and pressed his boot down onto Hiccup's thin chest.

Hiccup gasped and moved his lips, but no words came out.

"Not so snarky now, huh?"

Hiccup licked his lips. Did he honestly want to say what he was thinking? Did he?

The moment of indecision caused him the actual decision; without even realizing it, Hiccup shouted, "You're my father!"

* * *

**(Alvin's POV)**

The moment the dragon conqueror shouted the words, I could tell he wished to take them back.

I pressed harder down on his chest. "I have no son."

"You had a son," the dragon conqueror choked, "called Hiccup. Stoick the Vast took him away from you and swore to raise the child as his own. I am that son."

I reached for my sword, grasping the twisted hilt…

And then I stopped. For what if the boy was telling the truth?

Nonsense! I hadn't seen my son in years! This was pure blasphemy!

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," he choked. "The same as your son."

"You are no son of mine!" I said angrily, pressing down harder.

He started to turn blue and I said, "I'm not your father! My son is dead! How did you know his name?"

He struggled to draw breath and I took my foot off his chest and smacked him across the face. "Tell me, now!"

"It's my name. I'm…your…son."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Short, sweet and angsty. :-) Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**(Hiccup's POV)**

Alvin grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. "You ever say his name again and it'll win you a one-way ticket to Valhalla," he snarled.

I gasped and struggled against him, my face white.

He turned to Savage. "Take the boy to a cell," he snarled. "And make sure he can't get out."

He handed me off to Savage, who immediately locked his arms around me, keeping me restrained so easily.

I fought against him until we were in the cell and he said, "Behave yourself, dragon conqueror, or we'll have to get nasty…"

"Ooh, you scary ickle Outcasts will get nasty?" I quipped. "I'm shaking in my boots!"

Savage kicked out at me and caught my nose, causing blood to spurt from it and trickle down my mouth and chin.

I gasped but kept myself upright. "Surely you can do better than that?"

* * *

**(No One's POV)**

Worried, Stoick walked through the village, chastising Ruffnut and Tuffnut for yak tipping.

Finally, Astrid and Gobber both approached him.

Gobber said, "Stoick, where's Hiccup? He's not in the village…"

"I'm sure he's out flying with Toothless," Stoick said.

But the hours passed and Hiccup did not come back.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, this is barely long enough to be called a chapter, but who cares? I like it. :-) **

* * *

While Stoick worried in the village, Hiccup lay on the cell's floor, hating himself. Why had he told Alvin he was his son?

What had he been thinking?

His cheek was pressed against the cold floor of the cell and with every beat of his heart tears burned in his eyes and his nose and arm ached.

The door opened and Hiccup winced at the sudden brightness.

The door was quickly shut again, though and someone sat beside him in the darkness.

"Is he awake?" came the rough voice Hiccup had learned to recognize as Alvin's.

Hiccup raised his head as he heard Savage's reply. "I think so. Let's see him."

A glow came from somewhere deep within the darkness and Hiccup squinted against it.

"Turn it off," he croaked and forced himself to a sitting position.

Alvin jumped back and set the candle down on the ground. "So dragon conqueror. Not so cocky now, huh?"

Hiccup raised his head and glared at him. "Shut up."

"What?" Alvin gasped.

"Shut up," Hiccup replied. "Don't waste your breath on me. I'm never going to betray my tribe, I'm never going to tell you how to kill dragons. So don't even try."

"Ah," Alvin smiled. "I thought you'd be difficult at first. However…fail to give me what I want and somebody else will pay the price…"

And he roved the candle over the cell until it landed on another prisoner, chained heavily and looking miserable…

A jet-black dragon, a breed that Hiccup recognized…

"Toothless!" Hiccup called painfully. "Toothless!"

He struggled against his handcuffs to get to his best friend.

Alvin shoved him back, making his head to hit the wall painfully. Hiccup winced at the impact and said quietly, "Don't hurt him."

He raised his head and said, "Don't hurt Toothless and…I will do…what you want…"

"Say good night, dragon conqueror," Alvin laughed and Hiccup saw him bring his sword down…

And then blurry darkness overtook him and he slept.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Alvin kicked me awake.

Or, I'm guessing it was morning.

I don't really know. There were no windows or sources of light in my cell, just a grim, gloomy darkness.

Alvin knelt down next to me. "Feel like talking, dragon conqueror?"

In the night, I'd worked out a plan. Alvin was a smart man, but I was the dragon conqueror, at least to him. He would, of course, think I was knowledgeable about all things concerning dragons.

I hated making myself do this. But I couldn't appear confident. I had to look weak. "Don't hurt Toothless," I said quietly, "and I'll do whatever you want. But promise me you won't hurt my dragon."

Alvin nodded, satisfied. "Where do we start?"

"Lead me to your dragons," I said. "And I'll tell you."

* * *

Alvin kept a tight hold on my arms as I shuffled slowly past four different dragon types.

"Gronckle, Zippleback, Nadder, and Terrible Terror?" I questioned quirking one eyebrow. "Then it won't work."

"What?" he demanded. "Why not?"

"Because," I told him. "The easiest dragon to train is a Night Fury."

He stared at me for a second. "You're bluffing. A Night Fury is—

"The unholy offspring of lightning and death, yeah, I know," I finished for him. "But, really. How do you _think _I trained Toothless if he really was? He's like a little puppy dog, Alvin."

Alvin said, "Then bring me the Night Fury."

"You can't get HIM to obey you," I pointed out. "In case you haven't noticed, you've put a muzzle on him. Not to mention you've chained me up and ordered me around and my dragon is protective as an enraged pit bull."

Then I added quickly, "You're gonna have to find a new Night Fury."

"Where are they?"

I shrugged. "The only one I've ever found is Toothless."

Alvin's hands closed around my throat and he lifted me clear off the ground. "Where are they?!"

"I don't know!" I managed to gasp. "It's not my fault, it's just what I know!"

The pressure around my throat disappeared, little by little, leaving only Alvin's finger marks.

I rubbed at them ruefully.

I didn't care anymore that Alvin was my father. Time for a new plan.

If no Night Furies could be found…

"So you're gonna have to go on a search for another Night Fury and I'll help you train him or her," I promised him. _If I'm still here._

"Fine," Alvin growled. "What dragon next?"

"The Deadly Nadder," I replied promptly. "The 'deadly' part is a nickname given by us Vikings to make him sound more threatening, but really, all you have to do is approach carefully from behind and pamper his vanity. It's quite simple, really."

"Fine," Alvin said. "Savage!" he barked. "Approach him slowly from behind."

Savage sneaked up behind the Deadly Nadder, who sensed someone unwelcome approaching and shot three-foot-long spikes from his tail.

I hid a smirk behind my hand.

"DID YOU DO THAT, BOY?!"

"No!" I protested quickly. "That's never happened before! Ever!" I insisted.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Alvin roared, beside himself with anger that he had been tricked. His hands began reaching out for my throat again.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes and said quickly, as if confessing something I wanted very badly to get over with, "Fine. It's the Gronckle."

The Gronckle WAS the easiest one to train, but I had a few more tricks up my sleeves.

"This better work, boy," Alvin growled. "Or your dragon's gonna pay the price…"

I hesitated. Should I do it?

Should I keep playing him? What should I do?

I was frozen in a moment of utter indecision.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: XD Ok, Chapter 8 is up! I'm gonna go work on chapter 9, but chew on this for now! I'll be back tonight if I can!**

* * *

"The Gronckle likes eating rocks and loves being scratched under the chin," I said, recalling something Fishlegs had told me about Meatlug once.

"You better be telling the truth, boy," Alvin snarled.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," I replied. If the gods were on my side today, Toothless and I could make it out before Alvin could punish Toothless for my lie.

Alvin walked forward and said quietly, "Which one first, rocks or chin?"

"Rocks," I replied. "Boulders are normally too heavy to lift though, and he doesn't trust you yet, so just give him a morsel."

"OK." Alvin was shaking as he picked up a small rock from the ground.

"No!" I launched myself forward and wrestled it from his grip. "That's limestone! Gronckles HATE limestone!"

He stared at me. "How would you know?"

"I'm the dragon conqueror, remember?" I said and tapped my temple with two fingers. "I know all."

He ground his teeth together at my smart-mouthed comment and picked up a different rock from the ground. "What about this one, then?"

"Good," I replied. "They like sandstone."

"Now what do I do?"

"Would you like me to train him FOR you?"

There was a silence.

"Just take a risk. Go up there and hold it out to him."

"And risk getting my hand chopped off!"

"Show him you're not a threat by discarding your weapons and keeping your eyes on him."

He stared at me. "This better not be a trick, boy."

"Trust me," I said. "It's not. Do I look like I could wield any of your weapons?"

He eyed me. "Point proven."

He threw his axe and sword down in plain sight of the dragon and I dragged them away from him, out of his reach so the Gronckle would trust him.

The Gronckle opened his mouth, long, sharp white teeth showing.

I saw Alvin shudder. He approached the dragon cautiously, holding out the rock. The Gronckle grabbed it from him and chewed it, clearly enjoying it.

Alvin's head whipped around to stare at me. "It works!"

"Yeah," I agreed. "It works."

"What else did you say? Scratch him under the chin?"

Suddenly my brilliant plan didn't look so brilliant anymore. What if I COULDN'T escape with Toothless before Alvin hurt my dragon?

"Um…" I started to say. "Actually, no, it's probably best—

Alvin reached a tentative hand out to the Gronckle and began scratching him under the chin.

From then on, it was utter chaos. The Gronckle snapped crossly and spewed fire at Alvin, who yanked his hand back.

Alvin's mean little brown eyes locked on me, like a shark eyeing a goldfish.

Savage rushed forward with his axe in an attempt to kill the Gronckle.

"No!" I screamed and threw myself forward.

The Gronckle, however, had stirred up the other dragons.

The Deadly Nadder was shooting spikes from his tail like crazy, injuring several other Outcasts in the ring.

One spike soared just over my head and I barely managed to avoid it by ducking.

The Terrible Terror was going around and nipping people's ears and wrists and flew over to me.

"Whoa, girl!" I said and scratched her under her chin. Now, most dragons DO like to be scratched under their chins and the Gronckle is one-of-a-kind in that particular category.

The Terrible Terror purred and I petted her nose gently.

The Terror flew off upon seeing the Monstrous Nightmare rearing up and setting himself on fire.

"No!" I yanked on the Nightmare's horns and bent him to the ground, causing him to give a little sigh of contentment.

The Nadder beat her wings furiously, shooting spikes.

"Whoa, there, boy !" I said and approached him cautiously from the front, moving slowly toward his tail.

His yellow eyes remained narrowed, fixed on me and clearly distrusting.

I moved slowly toward his tail and petted his back in between the spines. "It's all okay, you know," I said to him quietly. "It was just a little…misunderstanding."

He purred into my hand and I said, "Hold that thought."

The Gronckle was getting ready to chuck another fireball.

"No, boy!" I said hastily. "No!"

He held back his fire.

I scratched his nose and he gave a contented growl.

"There you go," I said. "That's it."

The Gronckle gave a dragon smile and nudged me playfully.

"By Thor!"

"He really IS the dragon conqueror!"

"Ohh, man…." I moaned. I'd just realized the Outcasts had been watching that entire thing.


	9. Chapter 9

I was dragged back to my cell and I heard footsteps outside.

"If we ask the boy, he'll feed us false information again."

"Don't forget, you have the Night Fury. We can get violent with the dragon if the boy acts up."

I sat in my cell, arms wrapped around my knees.

Toothless crawled over to me.

"Let's get this muzzle off you, boy," I said quietly.

He moved so I wasn't straining to get at him despite my handcuffs. I undid the buckle on the muzzle and he melted the chain of my handcuffs.

The chains on Toothless' wings were too far behind him for him to melt and I wasn't strong enough to undo them on my own. But both of us had speed on our side, even without flight.

I smiled at him. "Next time they enter this cell, they're gonna get a surprise."

* * *

I heard footsteps coming closer to the cell and nudged Toothless awake. "Hey, bud. It's time."

Toothless and I exchanged nervous smiles.

The footsteps got closer…and closer…

Toothless prepared to build up a fireball in his throat…

The metal door swung open…

And Alvin stood there, holding a candle but my dragon's obsidian scales blocked my view of him.

Toothless spat a quick fireball at Alvin, burning him severely on one arm.

Alvin gasped in pain and dropped the candle he was holding, setting the room alight with flame.

This was something we had not planned for.

"Toothless!" I stood up and tried to run, but the heat made my thoughts hazy and made it difficult to think.

Toothless ran over to me, loyal to the last and wrapped me in his wings, the only fully fireproof part of him.

"Toothless!" I said. "Go get help!"

Toothless just looked at me and moaned sadly, letting me know he was not leaving me. The fire was nearly upon us...

The bright orange flames licked closer.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hope I've given you all plenty to think about. :-) Chapter 11 will be up soon! Anyway, please ignore any typos and enjoy!**

* * *

When I awoke, I was chained to the wall again and this time Toothless had been chained, too.

I heard Outcasts exchanging words outside my cell, the subject of the conversation hinting I hadn't been asleep long.

"You idiots!" Alvin hissed. "How could you let the boy nearly get away?"

"Well, you let him get away, too, boss," one Outcast pointed out and suddenly I heard a gasp of pain and the sound of metal piercing flesh.

I winced in pain for the Outcast's death as a thump resounded outside my door.

Alvin said, "Savage! Check if the boy's awake!"

Savage entered the cell.

I sat straight up. "What happened?"

"None of your business," Savage snarled. He called out, "Yeah, he's awake, Chief!"

Alvin entered the cell, holding a candle.

"Ooh, you're holding a candle? Even after last time?" I quipped.

He grinned. "I could set this room on fire and leave you and your pitiful dragon to burn."

"And destroy any chance of getting any information out of me and destroying another of your prison cells in the process," I replied in a bored voice.

He leaned down, closer to me. "Show me what you did in the ring yesterday."

I didn't blink. "Only if Toothless comes with me."

"And why would you need the dragon?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I demanded. "If I leave him here, you'll kill him."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Alvin snarled back.

"Why, yes, I do, thanks for asking," I replied.

He reached out for his sword, only to touch empty air.

But Savage stopped him. "If I may point out, we need the captive alive, boss," he said nervously.

Gnashing his teeth, Alvin drew back.

Then a cruel smile flickered across his face and he began walking towards Toothless.

"DON'T!" I shouted as Alvin got ready to strike. "DON'T YOU DARE!"

I locked eyes with Toothless and mouthed, "I'm so sorry."

Alvin said, "Hand me my sword, Savage." I hadn't noticed Alvin had given his second-in-command his rusty sword until just now.

Savage took it out to hand to him when another Outcast burst into the cell and I made a noise in the back of my throat.

To think the door had been unlocked…

Alvin drew back. "What is it, Sharl?"

"Hooligans, sir," the Outcast called Sharl gasped breathlessly. "On our shores. They want him." And he pointed to me.

I stared back at him as Alvin looked at me appraisingly. "Right. Savage, take the boy to the…" he paused and mouthed one word to Savage.

Savage's eyes widened. "With all due respect, sir, we need the boy alive!"

"He'll serve as nothing but leverage to Stoick for now," Alvin laughed. "And he won't die. You will make plenty sure of that…_right, Savage?"_

"Yes, sir! Of course, sir!" Savage gasped.

He unchained me and locked his arms around me in a straitjacket. "Where does the dragon go?"

"The dragon will go with the others," Alvin said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "The dragon doesn't matter; it's the boy they want."

"And they'll get me back," I growled. "Me _and_ Toothless. Because Stoick is a better man than you'll ever be and he's not serving only shadows."

"What?" Alvin roared.

"You heard me," I replied in a flat voice. "Stoick is a better man—

"Take him away!" Alvin screamed. "And gag him," he added in an undertone to Savage, then said louder, "OK, we don't have time for that. Let's get up our weapons. OUTCASTS WILL PREVAIL!"

"I didn't even know he knew that word," I said in amazement. "What does he have, like, the education of a second-grader?"

Savage chuckled, but quickly cut himself off. "That's enough out of you!"

I rolled my eyes and shut my mouth and allowed Savage to drag me away.

Where I was going, I wasn't sure, but I was already making plans to escape.


	11. Chapter 11

Savage and I walked alone through the dark, gloomy corridors.

"Not a cheerful place, is it?" I commented. "I suppose you don't like working here?"

Savage's reply was short and quick. "Shut up."

Then he added, "I serve a far greater chief than you do."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure."

Then I added, "Seriously…what do Outcasts DO all day? Like, besides kidnapping innocent teenagers and wagging it in said teenager's face and teenager's chieftain's face."

There was a silence.

"Plenty."

"Like?"

"Shut up."

"Okay," I replied. "Shutting up." Savage wasn't smart enough to carry a battle of wits; I hadn't a hope of convincing him that way.

Savage wasn't enormously clever; he left that kind of thing to Alvin.

But he was greedy and looked out for number one. If I could play up that to my advantage…well, I might just stand a chance.

* * *

**(No one's POV)**

As Hiccup walked alone with Savage, Alvin stood with many other Outcasts, their weapons at the ready.

"It's time to end this, Stoick," Alvin whispered. "Permanently."

* * *

**(Hiccup's POV)**

Savage led me down to a beach and tied me to the trunk of a tree, my hands behind my back.

I slumped against the tree trunk and said, "You know, Savage, I think you'd be a great asset to the Hooligan tribe."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Savage mumbled. "Don't try to bargain with me, boy. I'm not letting you go."

"So I can't have a conversation with one of the men who's been trying to make my life hell?"

There was a silence.

"I was just saying," I pointed out. "You'd be a really good warrior for our side. I mean, think about it – you're smart, strong and you don't get easily scared." I nearly barfed saying the first one, but the second two were actually pretty accurate.

"I AM a warrior," Savage pointed out. "For Alvin."

"I can't believe you're still loyal to him," I pointed out, too. "I mean, he's always ordering you around. He doesn't give you enough appreciation."

"You're darn right he doesn't," Savage muttered. "I do all this grunt work and he doesn't even appear grateful for it!"

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "Just think about it, Savage. If you helped me, Stoick the Vast would give you a place in the Hooligan tribe, where you'd be properly rewarded."

Savage shook his head. "I serve Alvin the Treacherous."

"Who cares nothing for you and would gladly watch his men die to get what he wants," I pointed out. "C'mon, Savage. You know you can do better than this." Savage chewed his lip.

"He'd sacrifice you," I pointed out. "You know he would. And you know you'd be safer with the Hooligan tribe."

Savage took out his dagger and said, "One condition."

"Yeah?"

"Take me with you when you leave."

"Duh," I told him.

He cut the ropes swiftly.

I pulled myself to my feet. "Well…lead the way."

* * *

**A/N: I know most people have Savage being either really cruel or really funny but I see cruelty as Alvin's place, and sometimes a little humor. **

**I don't honestly like Savage, but I feel like he, if offered a better position, would desert Alvin because he knows Alvin cares nothing for his men. Savage is actually kind of a traitor, but like I care. :-P He just wants OUT, cuz he's kinda in over his head.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Surrender, Stoick!" Alvin cried as we came into the bright sunlight.

Savage led me quickly to my tribe's side, taking the route around some trees so nobody saw us.

"Remember," Savage whispered to me, lips barely moving, "keep out of sight until…" he trailed off and nodded to Alvin.

I nodded back. "I know. Now go."

Savage came beside Alvin and drew his sword.

Alvin didn't notice as I ran back, to the prison. It was like an empty shell now; without the presence of the Outcasts, it wasn't any more threatening than a mug of mead.

I came to the final door at the end of the hall, where all the other dragons were.

The dragons remained still, except for jet-black one that ran over to me and happily licked my face.

"I missed you." I whispered.

Toothless licked my cheek all the happier and I said quickly, "Alright, bud. I'm getting you out of here."

Then I turned to the other dragons. "How would you guys like a chance for a little revenge?"

* * *

As I hid behind shrubbery with the other six dragons, five things happened in quick succession: Alvin shouted, "Don't forget, Stoick! I have your son!" I ground my teeth together. So I was being used as a _bargaining chip?_

Hooligans and Outcasts alike rushed forward and started fighting.

Savage, before turning to join the fight, gave me a wink.

I swung one leg over Toothless' back, he snapped out his wings and we were off in the air.

The other dragons rose up, too.

I called down, "Who have you got, again, Alvin?" Then Toothless sent a jet of flame directly at the vile man.

Suddenly, I heard Stoick's words echoing in my head: "Your real father was Alvin the Treacherous."

Distracted, my hands slipped from Toothless' thick leather saddle, and, as if in a nightmare, I was falling…falling…

The other dragons watched me fall, not yet loyal enough to care that I was.

Toothless gave a panicked screech and flew underneath me.

In my shock and horror, however, my body was angled the wrong way for a dragon to fly under me.

My good leg twisted and I winced as I dragged myself to a sitting position on Toothless' back.

Luckily, nothing seemed to be broken, so I quickly forgot the pain as it leaked away.

Alvin laughed up to me. "You can't even stay on a dragon!"

"You can't even get on a dragon!"

Toothless flew lower, just out of Alvin's reach, so we could easily continue the conversation.

Savage was at the perfect angle to kill Alvin…unfortunately, he had flatly refused to try and kill any members of his own tribe, or even fight them. He had told me, "I harbor no emotion for Alvin, but my tribe is my family. I cannot be expected to kill THEM."

His displaced loyalty was irritating, but at least it was loyalty.

"You know, my offer for you to join me still stands," Alvin told me. "You'd have to learn how to control that smart mouth, of course."

"And you'd have to grow a brain, of course," I retorted.

Stoick cried, "HICCUP, LOOK OUT!"

In my distraction, Outcasts had been rushing forward, swords held high.

Toothless flew me up quicker than a strike of lightning and the Outcasts' weapons hit thin air.

In the back of my mind, Stoick's terrible words still echoed, but I shoved them out of the way for the time being.

I felt nothing for Alvin; if he died, it would be no skin off my nose.

Yet I knew if faced with the option to kill him, I would not do that, either.

Alvin stared up at me. "You're a coward, boy!"

"How am I a coward?"

"Flying away on your little dragon every time something scares you."

"I don't fly away!" I shouted down indignantly, then realized it was not my most convincing argument from three hundred feet up, so I asked Toothless to fly us down a little.

When I was close enough to talk to Alvin without having to yell, I said, "I don't _fly away, _Alvin. I—

"Am flighty, weak, and irresponsible."

Toothless growled and blew a fireball at him.

All around us, the war raged on and I understood he was trying to distract me, but I didn't care. I didn't care at all.

Alvin dodged the fireball as I told him angrily, "I am not weak!"

"Hiccup!" Astrid hollered. "Behind you!"

Toothless, sensing danger before Astrid had even spoken, had already shot up in the air and the well-aimed axe flew by harmlessly below us.

Alvin ducked it and the other dragons hovered above him, ready to perform the fatal blow.

"Now!" I hollered to them and the Gronckle spat out chunks of flaming rock at Alvin, while the Nadder shot spines at the other Outcasts.

The Nightmare lit himself on fire and torched all around the Outcasts, leaving them fighting, trapped in rings of fire.

The Terrible Terror nipped wrists, just like she'd done in the arena, causing Outcasts to drop swords and other weapons as they fought, leaving them defenseless.

Once the Gronckle had Alvin practically jumping through hoops to avoid the flaming rocks, he focused on the other Outcasts, sending flaming chunk after flaming chunk at them.

The Outcasts were now under attack from not only their own dragons but also from some of Berk's dragons.

I instantly recognized Astrid's Nadder, Stormfly, helping the other Nadder shoot spikes. She was teaching him the proper way to flick the tail to cause maximum pain.

The male Nadder nodded and threw another barrage of spikes the Outcasts' way.

Stoick looked up and saw me egging the Outcasts' dragons on and said, "Hiccup! Look out!"

I turned and saw an axe being thrown high, high, high in the air by someone with impeccably good aim.

I knew only two people who could throw an axe that well, and one I trusted so completely would never do that to me. Astrid would never do that.

So, in short, I watched as the axe that soared high in the air, aimed directly at my chest, the axe my real father had thrown with the intent to kill me.

* * *

**A/N: Bit of angst for you guys ;-) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok...I don't know what I was thinking with this chapter. Laugh, but I seriously DON'T KNOW. I just had some crazy ideas for Alvin the Treacherous and Hiccup and am using one of them in the next chapter, which I will go work on right now.**

* * *

A split second and the axe was still coming towards me. It was like a frozen moment in time that rotted metal coming closer and closer towards me, glinting in the sunlight.

Toothless both saw and sensed the danger and started dropping us down low, but the axe was closer and I actually felt the momentum ruffle my bangs as it passed.

My real father just tried to kill me. The words were unfamiliar in my mind, foreign on my tongue.

_My real father._

Somehow, I'd managed to separate the things Alvin had done from the things my father had done and now I was just ending up confused.

Toothless growled down at Alvin, showing he wasn't too pleased with what the man had done.

I said, "Toothless. Don't shoot."

I felt his gaze on me as I stroked his scaly head. "Don't shoot. Not yet."

Toothless nodded, clearly satisfied with the last two words and I looked back down on the rest of the battle.

"Toothless…" I said, but my eyes landed on a speck with a golden braid, frantically dodged an Outcast's axe.

"Come and do the death walk, my pretty," the man chuckled as Astrid struggled just to dodge.

I felt my brows draw down low on my forehead. "Get him, Toothless."

Toothless shot a fireball down at the man and he threw himself away from her, wincing at the burn.

I flew down to Astrid and scrambled off Toothless. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Deep in the back of my mind, I knew it would most likely piss Astrid off that I was so scared for her, but I couldn't help it.

"I'm fine," she assured me. Then she said, picking up her axe, "Hiccup, what's the plan?"

"You're always assuming I have a plan," I told her, ducking a well-aimed dagger. "Maybe I'm just flying by the seat of my pants."

Astrid stopped swinging her axe back and forth and just stared at me.

"I'm not," I assured her. "But I could be."

She sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that."

"Would flying by the seat of my pants really be such a bad thing?"

I grabbed up the Outcast dagger from the ground, wiped the bloodstained hilt and blade on my tights and held it tightly in my left hand, my eyes searching the crowd of fighters, waiting for the moment when one would strike.

_I'm the dragon conqueror. Come and get me._

Oh, what I'd give for them to do just that…

Savage crawled over to me and Astrid tightened her grip on her axe and started to swing.

"Astrid, stop!"

She stopped and stared at me.

"He's okay! He's…on our side…I think." I gave him a look.

He nodded.

I repeated the words with more certainty.

"Hiccup!"

"Trust me."

Toothless, sensing Savage's change-of-heart, picked Savage up between his teeth and set him on his feet.

Savage dusted himself off and nodded his thanks to my dragon and Astrid said, "Why didn't Toothless eat him?"

"He's on our side now," I assured her.

"You can't be serious."

"Astrid, this isn't the time!"

"Hiccup—

"Astrid. Listen to me. Trust me. Savage is ok. Ok?"

She gave me a skeptical glance. "Ok."

I ran to get back on Toothless but turned to see Astrid had her axe inches from Savage's nose and was saying in a threatening tone, "Listen, you little cockroach! Hiccup may think better of you, but I know Outcasts, and I know they don't change and—

"Astrid!" I told her. "Leave it."

She let him go, but kept glaring at him.

I swung one leg over Toothless' back and winced again as the slight injury from the last time he had caught me coming back to bite me, hard, in the rear.

Toothless spread his wings and we were up in the air.

"Ok, bud," I whispered. Being up in the air with Toothless during a battle to the death reminded me strongly of the battle with the dragon queen just two months ago and I said, "Hey, bud, give us some fire. On THAT house." And I pointed to the Great Hall.

Toothless shrugged and spit out a burst of flame.

I grinned, watching the yellow-orange flames lick up the wood, shouting with their hissing, crackling voices up at the blue, blue sky.

When I looked down, Stoick was shouting, "Surrender, Alvin!" with his sword at Alvin's throat.

I flew down and stumbled off Toothless, so wrapped up in the horror of the moment that I forgot about my prosthetic and promptly got a face full of sand.

I stumbled up, fixed my prosthetic back on and scooted over to where Stoick was.

"Take me home, Dad," I wanted to tell him, but how could I when he wasn't even my dad and Berk wasn't my home? Not my true home, anyway. Had Stoick not intervened, I would have grown up with Outcasts.

Stoick held the sword high above Alvin's head. "Surrender, Alvin!" he repeated.

The bright, clean blade glinted in the morning sun as Alvin swallowed and fell to his knees, his arms above his head. "I surrender."

Stoick gave a grim smile and kept his sword at Alvin's throat as Spitelout ran forward and began tying him up.

Stoick shoved his sword back in its scabbard as several other Vikings began chaining up the Outcasts.

There was a grim silence and Stoick said, "You will live out your lives as slaves on the Isle of Berk!"

"No!" I shouted and ran forward, horrified.

Members of both tribes turned to stare as I ran forward and faced the man who was not even my true father and said quickly, frantically, "Don't you see? Oh, don't you see, Stoick? You can't do that! Don't make them live as slaves! Berk has never had slaves before! MUST they have them now?" All I knew was that this had to stop. A new generation of Outcasts would be born, with an even greater hatred of Berk than these harbored and history would repeat itself.

There was silence as a great change came over Stoick. His face hardened and when he spoke, his tone was cold. "This is war, Hiccup. These are matters of which you don't understand. Back down."

"But— I pleaded.

"Back. Down."

I swallowed and said in a curt voice that was colder than Stoick's, "Fine. I tried."

I turned away from him and stalked back over to Toothless, petting him unconcernedly.

When I looked up, I saw Alvin's gaze following me and I didn't look away. I felt no love for this cruel, heartless man, yet I had tried to protect both him and his tribe from the even crueler life of slavery.

Alvin wet his dry lips with his tongue and said softly, "Hiccup? Is that you?" My real father murmured my name with something close to certainty as Hooligans and Outcasts stared at each other, separate yet connected in millions of different ways.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ok, random and angsty. But please read and review! Because it is not BAD random angst, it is INTERESTING random angst, LOL.**

* * *

"Yeah," I said quietly. "Yeah, I'm your—

"He's not YOUR son," Stoick replied, stepping in front of me.

Alvin stood, weighed down by chains. "You can't keep my OWN SON away from me Stoick!"

"Watch me," Stoick replied. "It's not out of cruelty, Alvin. Simply out of pity for the child."

Pity? What pity? There has been no pity. My entire life, I have seen people look at me with anger and hatred and purest, deepest loathing but never once have I seen pity.

I have seen disgust on Stoick's face when he looks at me; I have seen hatred and known I am a disappointment.

I have heard his yells reverberating off the walls of our house but with every echo, there has been anything but pity.

Affection he is unsure how to show, maybe, but never pity. And I don't want there to be.

"Pity?" I repeated in a hoarse voice. "Pity? And for what child?"

Alvin's eyes shifted to me. "Stoick," he rasped, "you can't keep pretending that's YOUR son. He knows the truth. He knows he's mine."

"Because I told him," Stoick replied smartly and Alvin said, "You can't keep him there on Berk. He's fifteen years old, not five again! Face it, Stoick that was ten years ago! Who's to say he hasn't changed his mind?"

I started to speak up but Stoick cut across me. "Even if he had changed his mind, I would not let him go. He is sure to die out here with you."

My eyebrows flew up and I got ready to let Stoick have it, but Alvin spoke up again. "I would never!"

"You can never trust the word of an Outcast," Stoick replied, unmoving.

"The boy is to stay with me, Stoick."

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged!"

"Last time it cost you your son! What is the price this time, Alvin?"

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" The cry had come from someplace deep inside me that harbored all the anger and hurt of ten long years with Stoick the Vast and five indescribably short ones I barely remembered with Alvin the Treacherous.

Both men looked at me and I saw some of the teens give me wide-eyed looks. I avoided their gazes and locked eyes instead with the men. "I am not a child! You cannot pick the place I am to live! I am fifteen years old now! I am young…but I am NOT a child and I refuse to go along with what you two are saying."

Stoick's eyebrows flew up. "Hiccup, you don't understand. The adults are working it out—

"You _adults _know nothing_," _I said angrily. I turned and faced Alvin the Treacherous. "I don't care that you're my real father. You're _not _my father. By blood, but not by the way you have treated me. You have kidnapped me twice and been harsh with me and cruel. I don't feel anything for you. You had a chance to believe me when I told you when first I was taken. But you didn't. I'm not your son. And you're _not _my father."

I was kind of starting to wish other people were speaking inside this mind-numbing silence.

This kind of silence tore at the heart and blinded the eyes, it deafened the ears and hurt the soul.

But I was speaking into it. Would anybody else?

Slowly, I turned to Stoick. "I'm not your son. You said that a few months ago before the battle with the dragon queen but now I'm finally starting to realize how true it is, and not just by blood. You are not my father and I am not your son. I will not call you 'dad'. I will not treat you as a son treats his father. We will not be family. But I will keep living on Berk."

Without even noticing it, I have begun speaking with utter authority and now I was speaking with it then, staring Stoick down.

Stoick swallowed.

"All I have to ask is to set the Outcasts free," I whispered. "If you don't, history will repeat itself, and THEN where will we be?"

There was a long silence.

Stoick finally turned and faced Alvin the Treacherous. There was a long moment when they did nothing but glare at each other.

But Stoick undid his chains and let him go and allowed other Vikings to free other Outcasts. All the while the Hooligans kept the Outcasts at sword point.

I let out a little sigh of relief.

The other teens trooped over to me.

"Why'd you do that?" Snotlout demanded.

I turned away from them, pressing my head into my hands. I didn't want to think. "Because history would repeat itself. That's why."

Stoick shouted to his men, "Alright, to the boats!"

Some people walked backwards, keeping their eyes and weapons trained on the Outcasts, but they had no need: Alvin had turned to them and was whispering very fast in Outcastese, but a few times he slipped into English: "Don't harm…Leave them…"

Outcastese is the language all Outcasts speak and it's one of the most complex out there.

I'm pretty sure Alvin actually made it up, and only Outcasts can speak it.

It was mostly made for Outcasts to be able to speak freely around other people, but they also speak Norse, so they can communicate with and understand Vikings from other tribes.

I started climbing on Toothless and Stoick looked surprised. "You're not gonna ride with us?"

"I think I'll pass," I told him.

Astrid stood next to Stormfly. "Mind if I fly with you?"

I looked her squarely in the eye. "I want to be alone."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well, this is the final installment in my fanfiction. There are no sequels planned or anything. Thank you, all of you, for all the support and kindness you have shown me throughout this fanfiction :-) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, to everyone who followed and everyone who favorited this story. It's been one heck of a ride **

**:-) Thanks**

* * *

Just before I got on Toothless, I turned back to Alvin and looked at him, pain in my eyes, showing clearly on my face.

Was _this _man – this vile, cruel, self-centered man – truly my father?

I stared at him a few seconds longer and he caught me looking; he glanced up, met my eye and mouthed, "I'm so sorry."

I shook my head and made to turn away. As I was buckling in my prosthetic to the pedal made specifically for it, I felt a hand grab my arm and gruff voice say, "Hiccup."

It brought me back to the battle with the dragon queen, right after Stoick had saved me from drowning.

I knew it had to be Stoick. I looked up and met his calm gaze.

He gripped my wrist hard. "You'll be okay?"

I swallowed and nodded. Then Toothless and I took off into the sky, in the direction of Berk.

And just before it became little more than a speck behind us, I turned and looked back at Outcast Island, where my real father was, the man who had hated me and choked me and abused me. The man who had yelled at me and hated my quick, smart mouth and my sharp-tongued sarcasm.

That man was my real father.

The idea still made me cringe.

* * *

As we flew up in the sky, I spoke, shattering the brittle silence. "Are you ok, Toothless?"

Toothless didn't give a verbal response, but he moaned and that was enough.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I know." I scratched him behind the ears.

I stroked his head. "I missed you there, Toothless. Being with you made it a little better, but…I endangered you. It was my fault." I lowered my tone as I voiced my guilt and he gave an indignant growl.

I practically heard the words laced within it: _Hiccup, it was not your fault. Pull yourself together, you fool or I will keep slapping you with my ear until it brings you to your senses._

And here, he DID slap my cheek with his ear and it made me smile a little.

"Sorry, bud," I said quietly. "It's just…"

_I know._

I nodded. Toothless understood. Even if no one else did, HE did. And that was enough.

* * *

A few minutes after weapons had been unloaded and other injuries had been checked, Astrid asked to speak to me.

I nodded and we walked around the beach together, sitting finally on the higher docks.

"So…" she began.

I waited, remembering a couple months back, the three words she'd spoken then and suddenly she repeated them. "It's a mess."

I nodded. "Yeah. It is. It really, really is."

"Are you still gonna live with Stoick?"

I shrugged. "Nowhere else to go. Besides, living with him isn't bad or anything."

"If you had had the option to live with Alvin…?"

"No."

"Oh. Ok, I was just wondering…"

"I hate him."

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say?" I demanded, suddenly angry.

Astrid shrugged. Then she stood up and walked away, but not before letting her fingertips gently brush my shoulder as she went.

* * *

Silence. Complete and utter silence as Stoick and I ate breakfast.

I bolted out of my chair, threw my plate in the sink and grabbed my riding vest.

"Hiccup."

A pause.

A quick stop in time.

I hesitated. "Yes?" Turn to face him.

Blink. Don't show emotion.

He clasped his hands together. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." And I am. I just need some time to think. And I'll be okay.

He stared at me, disbelieving.

I turned and walked away from Stoick, into the bright sunlight outside, and I climbed onto Toothless' back.

We shot up into the sky, soaring joyfully around Berk, because although there were things I couldn't change they had made me stronger and I would not change them for the world.


End file.
